


网络情缘（连载中，目前是个坑）

by ha_zc



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Lost
Genre: HB - Freeform, Hobben, M/M, 霍本
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Benjamin是在直播平台上被Hobbes找到的，或者说，被逮到的。不是什么色情直播平台，说起来可怜，在茫茫网络世界里，这个网站渺小到连色情主播都没有几个。  
Hobbes第一次上线是以游客身份，他的头像甚至是一个灰色的叉。Hobbes顶着这个灰色的叉，在上个世纪老旧的UI设计页面里，在深黑色播主列表里，往下不停地翻页，为了找Benjamin的名字，在荧光绿的字体里，几乎瞎了眼。

Benjamin从来不露脸，当然了他也不露胸。  
观众们能够看到的，是他有个小小凹坑的下巴，有时候甚至没有刮胡子，勉强能看到耳垂的边缘，往下是皮肉松软的脖子，他穿浅色的亚麻质地休闲衬衫，露出来的皮肤被晒成红色，边缘是白色，可怜的一晒就变龙虾的白皮鬼，锁骨平坦不明显，皮肤干净平滑，有小颗的斑点，这些斑点往往在摄像头自动调焦的时候糊得一塌糊涂，仿佛一坨星云爆炸了，Benjamin懒得扣齐前襟，从布料的交叠处里，如果光线足够的话，还可以看到一点绒毛。这大概是他最接近色情主播的时刻了。  
Hobbes进了直播间，他的游客头像和游客名字双双灰色上线，他想Benjamin会看到，然后移开视线。没有人会在乎一个游客来你的直播间。

他在念书。  
Benjamin直播间的简介是：宗教阅读、广播器材、海岛生物。后面跟着一串电话号码，谷歌显示是摩门教在纽约的分部，有声音好听的女士二十四小时值班，支持五种语言，国际长途按市内价格收费。  
Benjamin在念摩门教的历史，嗓音清脆让人难忘，Hobbes听了一会儿。Benjamin眼睛往下转了转，唯一的观众——还只是个游客——下线了，他情绪高昂地读完最后几行。然后停下来，一只手撑着下巴，看着自己的下巴在镜头里，放了一首巴赫，调到很轻，循环了一遍，然后关掉了直播。

Hobbes隔了一天正式上线，他给自己注册了ID设置了头像甚至交了一个季度的会员费。  
Benjamin还在念摩门历史，Hobbes进直播间的时候拉了下他的直播列表，每周一三五晚上9点开始，他特意十点过五分才进来。  
Benjamin忙着读完最后一句，一共三个观众，其中一个是游客，进进出出两三遍彻底消失，一个在他停止阅读后退出，还有一个，头像是个透明盒子？还是个框？Benjamin没看清。他把麦调轻，喝了口水，那个观众还在。

Benjamin嘴唇停留在杯沿上，很轻地说了句Hi。  
Hobbes打了个表情，按下回车。页面“哟～”地一声，他的表情被投送到直播页面上。  
Benjamin的嘴巴抿了抿，放下杯子。他打开音乐，这样可以让自己的声音融在音乐里不显得太突兀，就像石头藏在沙里一样。他转头去开抽屉，Hobbes看到他的下颌骨，柔软的皮肤叠了起来。  
“哟～”电脑响了一下，Benjamin正把一套贝壳展示在绒布上，他抬头看了一眼，那个人问：【最喜欢哪个口袋妖怪？】  
“妙蛙种子。”  
Benjamin往前坐了坐，让自己的嘴唇可以不要出现在镜头里，他发现嘴唇就像眼睛，能传递很多感情，舌头就像眼球，更何况它还能说话，比露全脸还要暴露隐私。  
【我以为是皮卡丘。】那边接着说。  
“当然也不错，”Benjamin用一支旧水彩笔开始清理一只海螺壳，“你也在玩pokemon go？”  
【谁不是呢？】  
Hobbes回答他，关掉了提示音，它“哟哟”个没完。  
Benjamin开始介绍他的贝壳，从抽屉里拿出更多的工具，用一支牙医镊子戳贝壳缝隙里水泥一样硬的泥沙。Hobbes看了一刻钟，留了一句【披萨来了】，然后下线，打开谷歌开始查pokemon go的地图。

隔一天他又来听Benjamin念书，这次他真的在听，摩门教的历史荒唐又新奇，就像所有宗教一样。Benjamin念完后拿出他的贝壳，Hobbes却说：【我得去工作了】。  
Benjamin手里举着镊子盯着空无一人的观众列表愣了有五分钟，然后开始自顾自地清理贝壳，还放了埃尔顿的唱片。

“所以说你在海上工作？”  
当手边的那本摩门历史全部念完后，那一天Benjamin问。  
【现在就在海上】  
“太平洋？”  
【不？】  
“网络怎么样？”  
【有时候会卡住不动】  
“这本念完了，你要听哪个？”  
Benjamin拿起两本书，一本是摩门教义，一本是鲁滨逊漂流记，很旧的版本，书皮都烂了。  
【星期五】  
“我下一次还是会念这本的，”Benjamin喉咙里带着笑意，举了举摩门装订整洁但毫不精美的小册子，把它放回抽屉里，开始念鲁滨逊。  
【“星期五”什么时候才能出来？】  
“大概……得念上几周。”  
【有一次有一架直升飞机紧急停靠在我们船上】  
【一段缆线缠在架子上了】  
【要是换个小的停机坪就危险了】  
【我们花了40分钟才把它弄好】  
【那个飞机是用来运捐献器官的，后来那颗心脏没用了】  
“是因为那个40分钟造成的吗？”Benjamin念到鲁滨逊开始挖山洞，接下来就是他最喜欢的部分了，他决定把它留到下一次。  
【是。】  
“但是如果不停下来，甚至飞机都会有危险。”  
【冷藏箱会最先被甩出去】Hobbes发了一个表示危险的图标。  
“所以不管怎么做，终究保不住那颗心脏，注定有两个家庭要伤心。如果它不停下来，还会再带上飞行员一家。”  
【你说的对】  
“我当然说的对。”  
【我们没有做错什么】  
“你在自责吗？”  
【不。】  
“性别？”  
【和你一样】  
“年龄？”  
【和你差不多】  
“长相？”  
【回头】  
Benjamin笑了出来，Hobbes看到两片薄嘴唇抿成一条弯线。他拿起手机，把最新找到的那只小精灵给Hobbes看。直播间里来了新人，话题很快就转到口袋妖怪上，那个人后来变得无理起来，Benjamin简单明了地拉黑了这个账号，这时他才发现Hobbes早就下线了。  
Hobbes把刚才截好的图拿去和游戏的地图比对。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
【摩门有什么好？】  
有一天Hobbes问他，当时Benjamin已经完成了阅读，一般Hobbes不会打断他，他嗓音悦耳，作为背景音也不错。大船上的网络没有他说的那么坏，Hobbes所谓的网络卡的时候，往往是他认真搜索Benjamin行踪的时候，因此他真的没有仔细听他到底在念什么。  
到了今天，读完了摩门教历史读完了它的小册子，连星期五都出现了，Hobbes觉得自己已经够资格去问一句：这宗教到底好在哪里？  
好到让Benjamin专心为它传教那么多年，他有不少账号，有几个在大型平台上甚至算得上是网红，他在这里直播阅读看起来更像是个人喜好而不是工作。Hobbes深深觉得他该问一声，反正他总要问的，要么在逮到Benjamin之前，要么在逮到他之后。

“宗教应该是流在我们血液里的。”  
【我甚至没有受洗过。】  
“那么你有重大决定的时候做什么？”  
【保证专注力】  
“如果就是当下呢？比如，”Benjamin舔舔嘴唇，这是他的坏习惯，Hobbes早就发现了，他每次都等着这一幕出现呢，“比如你去钓鱼，鱼上钩了但是你拉不起来，你们在角逐，你根本也没有办法判断鱼接下来会怎么样。如果是有宗教信仰的人就会想起他的神，当然了，神明应该用在更大的事情上面。”  
【耶稣不保佑这个】  
“别抬杠。你真的从来没有过，连一句‘老天保佑’都没说过。”  
【大概心里说过】  
“那也算。”  
【那为什么非得是摩门教呢？】  
“那你为什么非得来我这里看直播呢？”  
【阿哈】Hobbes气坏了，笑起来。  
Benjamin把鲁滨逊的书平放到桌子上，用一张很薄的塑料薄膜把它破破烂烂的封面给粘起来。  
【有没有可能】  
【你最先接触到这个】  
【所以你就信了】  
【或者你见过神迹】  
【虽然神迹多是扯淡】  
【总之，Ben，要是没有点好处，我不信你会那么拥护它】  
Hobbes顿了顿，他不能暴露出自己已经查到很多了，还没有演完呢。  
【况且你在这里也赚的不多】  
“你知道我可以拉黑你对吧？”  
【为了摩门？那你试试看啊？】  
Benjamin拉黑了Hobbes。

后者笑了起来，他在一张调查的图片上涂了很多哈哈大笑的表情，然后用游客重新登陆了直播间。  
“我晓得你会再进来，”Benjamin正对着镜头说，他的嘴唇，甚至耳垂全部暴露在镜头下，Hobbes着迷地看着耳垂和脸颊交界处的那层薄薄的皮肤，“我说过会把你拉黑的。”  
Benjamin顿了顿，有人进直播间了，有可能是Hobbes的小号，那么那个游客又是谁？他不知道还有什么办法让Hobbes知道他的想法，他拉黑他甚至不算生气，就像你和你男朋友一起吃饭他说了什么你不乐意听的话，你踢了他小腿一脚一样。  
“我是由摩门教徒接生，在他们的帮助下长大的，我接触过其他宗教，摩门是最好的，可以说出它一百个优点。”  
又有几个用户进来了，Benjamin还不很习惯自己的直播间突然来了那么多观众，他小小地踌躇起来，Hobbes看着他因为思考而微微蠕动的下巴，刚才的大笑慢慢收了起来，如果有人看到，会说他眼神看起来充满食欲。

【和女朋友吵架了？宗教信仰可是大问题】  
那些用户开始发言了。  
【我有一个阿姨信这个】  
【她怎么样？】  
【Hi你好，她坚信是摩门教治好了她的喉癌】  
【不是吧！】  
【看在我妈的面子上，你懂的，我可不会说什么】  
……  
Benjamin继续粘他的书，几个用户开始在他的直播间聊起天来，因为热度上升更多的人进来了，有人在问这个是不是“治愈系直播”，看着一个男人修补图书一群人聊天什么的。  
Hobbes觉得有意思极了，他不觉得Benjamin会有耐心熬过半小时，可这难道不是传教的好时机吗？他满足地看着他坚持“治愈”了他的观众老爷们不过十分钟，然后关掉了直播画面。

Hobbes被Benjamin拉黑了，只能给他发站内邮件。  
H-好了我们不聊摩门  
B-那么聊什么？  
H-海岛生物？你在岛上？  
B-你在船上  
H-你是……管理员吗？  
B-算是  
H-我也差不多。非得这样聊天吗？  
B-拉黑后会被禁言三天，我警告过你的。  
Hobbes过了很久才发了一封信过去，他转发了一张新闻图片，大意是一群科学家想要让某种濒临灭绝的鸟去一个小岛上繁衍而造了很多水泥鸟，但是唯一留下的那只鸟爱上了一只水泥鸟，繁衍泡了汤。  
他胸有成竹满心得意，Hobbes还写了点话，如果Benjamin是个从来没有恋爱经验的小岛处男的话，他会因为今天的经历还有这封信，爱上他的。Hobbes确定他会的，他的存在，他所受的训练，就是为了让他可以达到他所想达成的所有目的，而取悦Benjamin让他无法自拔是他现在唯一的项目，他不可能失败。

“我现在挺怀疑的，”隔天的直播里Benjamin这么对着屏幕说，他的直播间里只有一个游客在，“你到底是谁？”  
“我搜了你的头像，谷歌显示这出自一个软件工作室，他们也给客户定做头像、标签之类的，他们的老板叫Harold Finch，长得像每一个班级里都会有的神经质死读书的。”  
“而你的名字就是船长。而已。”  
“你是谁？从哪里来？我想看看你的照片。要么我会怀疑你是个……”Benjamin停了下来。  
Hobbes觉得Benjamin比他所见过的所有人都像一只兔子，当然了他也见过长得特别像马的，像小狗的，像螳螂的。Benjamin的眼睛藏在镜头以外，兔子的眼睛在头的两边，一般只能看到一点点突眼，但是这个不妨碍什么，如果一只兔子对着你咀嚼食物，你会放下手上的事情看入迷的，Benjamin就是这样的，没错。  
“你甚至可能是的女的，我知道有女人当船员，但你可能是个小姑娘，你也可能是个年纪很大的老头儿……”Benjamin自顾自地说，“你可能住在沙漠里五十岁了没见过海。你甚至，我面对的甚至可能是一群人，你们轮流跟我说话，顶着从Harold Finch那里买来的头像。”

除了头像，他的IP地址，他面前的所有装备都是从那个叫Harold的手里买来的，说起来可以算是“一群人”。Harold公司的Logo是个黄色的框，Hobbes让他按照同样的风格做了这个——一个透明塑料箱。如果不是这个网站太烂头像分辨率接近一坨屎Benjamin早就该看出来了。  
H-我不是。  
Hobbes给Benjamin发去一封站内信。

“你甚至可能不是人，你可能是个AI。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“AI恐怕没有办法和你语音聊天吧？”  
第三天，黑名单被解禁后，Hobbes主动找上了Benjamin，那些候在他直播室等着宗教福音的粉丝们请靠边站。他为了他已经准备了很久不是吗？Hobbes深知Benjamin是最有耐心的猎人但绝对不是最有耐心的猎物。  
“现在人工智能发展到什么地步了？我想都该长唧唧了。”  
“你叫它什么？”  
“闭嘴，船长！不许笑！”  
“你现在还觉得我是AI？”  
“第一，我说过你甚至可能是个小女孩。第二你一开视频画面就崩溃别告诉我这是巧合，声音比图像更容易合成。第三，那个Harold Finch我查过了。”  
为什么他还见鬼地和我相似……Benjamin讨厌“这个地球上某个地方总有一个人和你长得一模一样”。  
“哦？”  
Hobbes动了点手脚，他让视频聊天的页面飘满雪花，不能让Benjamin看到他。  
“他协助警方参加过好几次调查，那么多乱七八糟的案子都和他有关，应该去买彩票。况且，用这个名字根本找不到有用的信息，我的意思不是说他的信息不存在，就是没用，他的姓甚至是一只鸟！船长，别把我当成一个单纯的传教士。”  
“我对你的想法从来不单纯。”  
Benjamin略过Hobbes的调情，实际上他的小腹突然抽了一下表示已经接收了这个信息，但是他略过了，“Finch先生的资料太完美了，这反而不正常。”  
“你该知道大部分都是普通人，比如你和我，还有Harold Finch。”  
“我不是。”  
“你不是？你是要吓唬我还是怎么样？Ben？”  
“我不是，你也不。我要是个普通人，你来我这里干嘛？”  
“我上网瞎转悠来着？大家不都这样吗，随便找点乐子，摩门我之前只听说过。”  
“我看着蠢吗？你太用心了，船长。你要是效率没那么高我还能信你。”  
你让我短短时间内就记着你，太过分了！  
“我用心是因为我不单只想听你念书。”  
“嗯？”  
“或许我们该见一面。”  
“你开视频我们就能见面了。”  
“你不想吗？Ben？不想见见我？真正的我？你不是还担心和你聊天的其实是一群人嘛，我完全可以找一个模特来骗你。你看，我和你联系有半年了，听你念了半年的摩门教这个，摩门教那个……”  
“我给你念过鲁滨逊漂流记。”  
“谢谢你亲爱的。”  
Benjamin噎了一下，从Hobbes那里传来一声轻笑。Benjamin冲着摄像头后面的镜子瞅了一眼，幸亏人的下巴不会害羞。  
“你对我不好奇吗？”  
“我好奇，所以才想见你。”  
“如果我是AI呢？AI要是想骗你，太简单了。”  
“你是吗？”  
“那你觉得我还会因为什么来找你？”  
“多了去了，船长。”  
“贪财？贪色？我贪色我承认。”  
“你可能是个变态，在网络上寻找猎物，想生吃了。”  
“给我点时间学习，我愿意生吃你。”  
“见鬼的！”  
“你害怕了？”  
Hobbes又笑起来，他清楚知道自己的声音通过网络传过去会怎么样的，一定很迷人，他可以说很多情话，那种不下流的情话，下流的他也能说。Benjamin已经在他笼子里了，就等着他伸手进去。就像捕鸟的笼子一样，他的斑鸠已经在里面了，还在叽叽叫，他想用手指头摸一摸它头顶的绒毛。  
“我会打断你的胳膊？”  
“哦？”  
“把你的手指一根根敲碎。”  
“你会开心吗？”  
“会！”  
“会笑？”  
“当然！”  
“Benjamin 我想看你笑。”  
Benjamin吓得下巴出了镜，他满脸通红，嘴角不自觉地往上翘。  
“你还可能有很多目的。”他连忙略过那一句。  
“哦？”  
Hobbes盯着画面，Benjamin正紧张地咽口水。他知不知道，人的身上比脸更暴露的地方多了去了，他知不知道，有些猛兽只咬咽喉，那里没有太多肌肉脂肪的困扰，皮肤又薄，一击即中，血很容易喷出来，还带着体温。  
Benjamin最想问的那一句是，“你是我仇人派来的？”，他真的很想问一句。但是就像小时候害怕柜子里有怪物一样，他直到有一天长得足够大了才敢打开看一眼。他现在还不敢问。  
“Ben你知不知道x？”Hobbes发给他一个坐标。

Benjamin那张抓捕小精灵的地图暴露了他，不过他是个小骗子，那张图和Hobbes锁定到的他的真实地址并不是同一个。Benjamin的IP地址是假的，从一个小破黑客那里买来的，他的岛没有在pokemon go的范围内，但是在那个黑客在。Hobbes发现真相时开心得要命，他的猎物不蠢，他真担心Benjamin 是个单纯的恋爱脑，那么他可能很快就腻了，很快就把他丢进塑料箱子里关起来。但是他不是，他小心谨慎、善于伪装，他是海底最擅长伪装的小章鱼，他的牙齿有毒汁。Hobbes满意极了。  
该是收网的时候了。  
Hobbes和Benjamin约好了时间，他朝着摄像头看了眼自己的样子，Benjamin竟然最怕他是个AI？船长忍不住苦笑起来。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
小岛是远离大陆的小小陆地，就像是一枚被剪掉的指甲，连物种的进化和灭绝都与大陆不同步。是怎样孤单又过分警惕的一个人，才会热爱小岛？Benjamin由摩门教抚养长大，为它工作了将近二十年，除了911时期曾经临时外派到纽约，一直辗转在各个岛屿之间。

Benjamin眯着眼睛忍受着海风和艳阳，他把背包解下来，坐到沙地上。这是Hobbes要求的那个坐标，一个距离他的岛开船只要40分钟的地方，一块荒芜的礁石岛，站在这头能轻松看到那头。  
他来早了，顺风过来的。他想，Hobbes会出现在那一头。背包里有水和武器，必要的话，他甚至可以把Hobbes埋在这里！

Benjamin其实心慌意乱，“船长”究竟是什么。他一开始并没有想到这一点，但是他查到了Harold Finch，从他着手，事情看起来越来越难以捉摸，这个世界的科技发展到什么地步，远远不止新闻告诉你的那些，Benjamin对此深信不疑。他应该害怕的，他怕Hobbes就像电视上那种四足搬运机器人，暴力又蠢笨。

天色将晚的时候，Benjamin点着了篝火，这里没有信号，他会等到明天早上，然后再顺风回去。这时，他面朝的那个方向，深色的海面上出现了一段白色的线，那是船掀起的浪，Benjamin没有动，他的脚趾发凉，但是他不动。一艘小艇过来了，有好几个人在船上，Benjamin的手握紧了背包里的武器。几个戴面罩的黑衣人先跳下来，踩在水里把小艇一直推到沙滩上，船长，那个人肯定是“船长”，趾高气昂地跨下船，他的鞋子上甚至没有被溅上一滴水珠。那些人又驾着小船离开了。  
Benjamin拍拍屁股上的沙子站起来，他脚有点发麻，太阳已经全部落下去了，那个人的脸从黑暗里一点一点移过来，像恐怖片里的鬼怪，然后篝火从下巴往上照亮他的脸，直到走到跟前，Benjamin甚至可以看清他的每一根头发。

“船长？”  
“叫我Hobbes。”他笑起来露出白色的牙齿，像炫耀的鳄鱼。  
“这是你真名吗？”  
“Benjamin是吗？”  
“我的名字很普通，Hobbes。”  
对方像抽烟一样吸了一口气，似乎想把Benjamin的这句“Hobbes”吸进肺里，咽进肚子里。Benjemin像是被食用了一样浑身不自在，那种不自在里，还混杂着焦躁，似乎有什么东西期待被甩出身体一样。  
“我们开门见山。”Benjamin说。  
“你瞧见了，我不是什么小姑娘。”  
Hobbes摊开双手，可没有那么高个儿的小姑娘，他穿着考究的三件套，Benjamin握紧了手里的背包袋子，现在可不是自惭形秽的时候，如果有机会，他也要去做一套一样的。  
“为什么想见我？Hobbes？”  
“那你为什么答应？”  
“我想确定你到底是什么。”  
“那么我是什么？”  
“人模狗样的。”  
Hobbes笑起来，他笑嘻嘻地摸着衣领最上面的那颗扣子，手指甲敲了敲牙齿缝，然后踱着步子，找到一块合适的礁石，坐了下来。  
“我们该见一面，就像普通网友一样。”  
他说得冠冕堂皇，表情却带着挪揄，Hobbes的脸天生适合带着这些怪表情，Benjamin心说。于是他转头看了看周围，配合着眨眨眼睛。  
“你见到了。接下来呢？”  
“接下来？我还在考虑，Benjamin，我还在考虑。”

Hobbes招招手，Benjamin走了过去，Hobbes在他贴近的时候站了起来，绕到Benjamin的身后。这让他的汗毛都竖了起来，后颈几乎起了涟漪。  
“你看，”Hobbes在Benjamin的背后伸出两只手，他手上拿着一支单筒望远镜，“往哪边。”  
Benjamin凑过去，数码变焦还带有夜视功能。不远处的海面上，带Hobbes来的那艘小船正随着海浪缓缓飘浮。  
“再往前一点。”  
Hobbes对着Benjamin的耳朵轻声说，他嗓音低而哑，是刻意压低的，有这种嗓子的人多半不爱说话，也或许他不用说太多就有人全都照办。  
Benjamin半边脸都酥了，他咬紧自己嘴里的软肉，手也搭上了望远镜，正好靠着Hobbes的几根手指，它们像天生就该靠在一起一样。Benjamin顺着小船往更远处，简直不信自己所看到的，他猛地吸了一口气，望远镜的焦距偏了。  
“那个，”Hobbes的嘴唇还差一毫米就要碰到Benjamin的耳朵了，他闻着一股海风的咸味，像才撬开的牡蛎，“是我的船。”  
“干嘛的？”Benjamin明知故问，那种不可能是渔船、也不是货轮、更加不是游轮。它巨大而漆黑，像一座岛。  
“它是一艘航行在大海上的监狱。”  
“哦？”Benjamin忍不住开始发抖。  
“我是它的典狱长。”  
“是吗。”  
“我来，是因为，”Hobbes用嘴唇轻轻抿了一口Benjamin的耳廓，和他想象的滋味一模一样，“有人出钱，要你永远被关在里面，关到死。你还记得我的头像吗？”  
“我记得，是个透明框。”Benjamin大腿有点发抖，幸好它们藏在裤子里，他隐约感觉到屁股后面Hobbes贴过来的下体，他的骨盆像张开的手，牢牢地困住了他。  
“不，那是透明的塑料箱。里面的囚犯，全部关在这种透明箱子里。我就像观察昆虫一样，观察他们。”  
“昆虫……”  
“你是什么呢？Ben？你有这么一双大眼睛，你该是蜻蜓，还是蝴蝶？蝴蝶怎么样？”  
“我是哪个品种？”  
Benjamin侧了侧脑袋，半回过头，他的鼻子正好对着船长的嘴唇，像一对依偎的情侣一样。他刚说完，手就从背包里抽了出来，一根黑色的棍子带着风声呼地就朝着Hobbes的肩膀过去了。他躲开第一击，Benjamin第二下就跟着上来了，Hobbes这下接住了，他稳稳地握住了Benjamin抽过来的甩棍，普通人类没有这样的力气。  
Hobbes的左边太阳穴有一个红色圈闪了闪。他手用力一扭，Benjamin的甩棍就脱了手，他握着自己的手腕，急促地想往后退。Hobbes突然就凑了过来，他紧紧抓住Benjamin胸前的背包带，甚至还抓住了他衣服的前襟，他的手指凶狠地剐过了Benjamin胸口的皮肤。  
典狱长的眼睛在火光的照映下凶猛地仿佛野兽，又冷酷得像两颗玻璃珠。

“你到底是什么？Hobbes……”  
Benjamin问。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Hobbes喘了口气，Benjamin竟然还分神思索他到底是不是真的在喘气，他紧紧盯着船长的眼球。  
Hobbes把他拉了起来站直，光线变化，他的瞳孔放大又缩小，像普通人一样，又不一样。Benjamin后背全是汗，Hobbes的虹膜是杂色的，他们——他不知道是谁，就“他们”吧——他们把它做得几乎就像个真人一样，但是那一圈圈色泽的边缘没有参差不齐，没有那些变化多端的好像花蕊一样的丝线，他的瞳孔像带了变色片一样是个完整的圈，它在放大缩小的时候，和照相机的镜头几乎一模一样。  
他难过起来。Hobbes刚才不是说了吗，有人出了钱，Benjamin最担心的仇家寻上门应验了，但是他竟然到了此刻才真的难过起来。他沮丧到胃里泛酸，真想呕到这个畜生的皮鞋上！不，他甚至不是畜生……  
“你是什么，Hobbes？”他站直了问，腿仿佛不是自己的一样。

“哦？”  
Hobbes松开Benjamin，他替他理了理被抓皱的领口，甚至用拇指抚摩被他抓出来的那几道红痕，它们被领口挡住一些，一些浅色的绒毛就在附近，苍耳一样勾引他的手指，企图往更深处去。船长收回了手，他动了动下巴，冲着Benjamin咧开嘴。  
“你看起来很紧张，Ben。你刚才甩棍子的力气去哪里了？嗯？”Hobbes用一根手指头挂着那根甩棍的系带，就着力道轻轻晃悠，“我是什么？你不问我是谁，问的是什么。”  
“什么，你是什么。船长。”

Hobbes提起甩棍，它漆黑、趁手、式样简单。手柄有防滑层，攻击的主体包了一层胶，这样它击打在骨头上的话不会发出很大的声响，那么行刑者就会不受妨碍地听到痛苦的呼喊。他用手掌握住那层胶体，从手柄处一直摸到尾端。  
Benjamin脖子后面的汗毛竖了起来，这动作他熟悉，他也会这样。混杂着暴力和色情，所以他选甩棍当作武器。要让人害怕“你”，而不是害怕“痛”。

“我刚才怎么了？”Hobbes把甩棍“噗”地一下扔到不远处，半插进沙子里。  
【你他妈眼睛就是架照相机你问我怎么了！】  
Benjamin胃开始痛了起来。  
“你这边，”他指指自己的太阳穴，“有个圈会发光。”  
“什么颜色？”  
“红色。”  
Hobbes一边说一边凑近过来，Benjamin忍不住往后退。  
“哦，是这个……”Hobbes凑得够近了，他的衣服蹭到了Benjamin，挡住了篝火的光，他摸了摸自己的太阳穴，“现在呢？”  
“蓝色的。”它只闪了一下。  
【你他妈的到底是什么！空气净化机吗！】  
“你在心里骂我是不是？Ben？”  
“蓝色是什么意思？安全？”Benjamin露出一个你明明知道的表情。  
“对。红色是危险。”  
“你怎么判断？”  
Hobbes笑了笑，Benjamin借着月光紧盯着，他害怕他的牙齿是尖刺，幸好不是。  
Hobbes拉开领带结，解开一颗扣子，抓住Benjamin的手，让他扣住自己。  
“你在怕什么？Ben，”他盖住Benjamin的手，引导他用点力，“你很想的，不是吗？”

Benjamin掐住了他，他一开始只用了一点劲，Hobbes该死的面不改色，他英俊得像个假人，呸！他就是个假人！Benjamin用上了力道，他压着Hobbes往后退，他用自己的脚尖踢着他的脚尖，直到Hobbes被压到一块礁石上，这下连月亮都被遮住了。Benjamin感觉到自己手掌下面的咽喉，仿佛一台小小的液压机，他气得发了狂，全身的劲都用上了。

那个圈闪了闪，发出了柔和的黄光。

Hobbes抬起手，他轻松地拉下Benjamin用力的双手，用一只手松松地握着他的两根手腕。他单手系上扣子，把Benjamin的手又拉上来，放在他的领带结上，努了努嘴。  
Benjamin乖乖地替他收紧领结。他现在晓得了，根本没有胜算，他包里还有一把枪，一柄工兵铲，但是他根本算不出赢的机率。

“你刚才真想掐死我，Ben，我要是个人就窒息了。你在愤怒什么？我说了有人出钱要把你关进去，”Hobbes指指大船的方向，“你怎么不求饶？”  
“求饶有用吗？”  
“你看，现在才是真正开始的时候。我不是正义的执行者，我们可以谈谈生意。”  
“是谁出的钱？”  
“客户信息不能透露。”  
“出了多少？”  
“真好，”Hobbes轻轻鼓了两下掌，“我们谈到点子上了。你出得起。”  
“你知道我出得起。”  
“我知道，虽然你穿得……啧，”Hobbes露出个讨人厌的表情，Benjamin却在分心他妈的他竟然能这么像个真人，“但是我知道你有多少财产，应该还有账面下的，你这个小财主。”  
“我出多少钱你能放我走。”  
“我还没想好。”  
“船长？你刚才不是要做生意吗？我猜猜那些人是谁，是哪个信徒的继承人，还是遗孀？啧，毫无价值。”他撇着嘴。  
“狠心的岛主。我应该快点收了钱，放你回去安心地继续传你的教，不过Ben，”Hobbes抬了抬眼睛，月亮这时已经能照到这里了，Benjamin能想象他的瞳孔对焦一样放大缩小，“不想来船上看看吗？”

Benjamin吸了口气。  
“不想来看看里面的透明盒子吗？不想看看你将来的笼子吗？虽然我有意让你用钱来换自由。”  
“我上去了还有机会下来？”  
“嗯……有，当然有。只要我乐意。”  
“你为谁工作，Hobbes？”  
“Harold Finch。”  
“你撒谎。”  
“我为了自己，保养需要不少钱。”  
“说实话，船长。”

“你想想看，站在你面前的这个，不是人类。我是照着人类的样子造的，已经那么像了，连你一开始都没有分辨出来。”  
船长踱着步子，Benjamin跟着他转，像向阳的花骨朵。  
“我跟你差不多，力气更大一些。液压，在这边，”他指指自己的肩膀，“我们的创造者，那个叫Finch的，他清楚知道人类的构造其实挺脆弱，如果维持这个外形体力上就不可能胜出太多。他可真坏，对吧？”  
Benjamin暗自撅了撅嘴，不回话。  
“可是我还有哪里不像人？嗯？我们和人类一模一样。”  
Benjamin发出不认可的哼声，他自以为很轻了，但是Hobbes转了过来，他抓住他的手臂，脸凑了过来。  
“我听得见，”他盯着他，Benjamin慌忙去看他的太阳穴，那里还是老样子，“我甚至能……”  
Hobbes歪了歪嘴角，Benjamin一瞬间警铃大作，他想往后退但是来不及了，Hobbes凑了过来。他的嘴唇贴在Benjamin的嘴唇上，捏了捏他的下颚，舌头进去转了一圈，离开时嗦了一口他的下唇。

“见鬼的！”Benjamin吐了口口水。  
“放心那不是机油。”船长笑话他，但是他的表情都藏在阴影里。  
“是什么，你别毒死我，Hobbes！”  
“我来自我介绍一下，我，安卓人，Harold Finch把他的这个创作叫做安卓人，所以我也就这么叫吧。安卓人可以制造，对不起，人类用语是分泌，我们可以分泌体液：唾液、眼泪、汗液、没有排泄物很抱歉那个太浪费内存，还有精液，惊不惊喜？”  
“真恶心Hobbes，你舌头是软的！”  
Hobbes抓着Benjamin 的手，一直把它按到自己的胸口上。那里扑通扑通，Benjamin惊讶地睁大了眼睛，Hobbes得意地歪歪头。  
“我甚至能把这个拆下来，”他指了指太阳穴上那个圈，“除非解剖我。”  
“总有哪里不同……你的血液呢？你刚才没有说，Hobbes，你的血是什么。”  
Benjamin问，Hobbes没有马上回答，他着急了，抓住他的衣服逼近了问。Benjamin 不晓得为什么，他应该在意自己的安危，但是他现在只想问清楚到底什么是见鬼的“安卓人”。  
“重点来了，Ben。你很聪明，和你在一起很愉快。你的嘴唇尝起来十分可口，这让我更愉快了……”他眨了眨眼，Benjamin警惕地发现那个圈由蓝到黄转了一圈，闪了一下红灯，才暗下去，“蓝色的。它们是蓝色的，”船长吸了口气，他在思考，“Harold Finch掌握着它的全部秘密。”


End file.
